germanu_bahnfandomcom-20200215-history
Munich S-Bahn
| Staff = 955 | Vehicles = 423/433 BR 628 / 928 | Operator = DB Regio Bayern | StromACO = 15 kV 16.7 Hz | StromDCO = | StromACS = | StromDCS = | Power = }} The S-Bahn Munich is next to the U-Bahn the most important rail-based mass transit system in Munich. It is used by the DB Regio (Bayern) as part of Munich Transport and Tariff Association, it (MVV) is operated. The S-Bahn Munich came to the 1972 Summer Olympics of several previously existing suburban railways, which electrified and by means of a tunnel from the main station to the Ostbahnhof by the Munich city center (the "main line", initially, "V were-car "for" connecting train "connected). In 2001 she was launched as an independent limited liability company within the DB Group, 1 November 2005, however, re-integrated into the DB Regio. Lines Nomenclature on the hacker Bridge]] in S-Bahn: Marienplatz]] The network has seven branches in the West, which were originally numbered from S1 (Freising) to S7 (Wolfratshausen). On operational requirements, which changed over the decades, particularly by line extensions several times, they are coupled with the five Osta, which each gives the numbering in the east. It was in June 1991, the first change of the S4 to S5 on the road to Ebersberg. As an exception, however, gets the S-Bahn, which runs to the east of the airport Ismaning, S8 the number. This eliminates a number in the west (currently the S5). Added to the S20 and S27 two lines, not running through the main line tunnel. The 20-count range is from the time of the introduction of these lines, because the road to Wooden Churches on Deisenhofen at that time the number of S2 (S3 instead of today) wore. These lines cross the Isar [] Bridge on the. The diesel-powered railway line A ( Ludwig-Thoma-Bahn is one ) also part of the S-Bahn network and is referred to as''S-Bahn A''. It branches from the S2 as in Dachau. In the timetable, the S-Bahn lines under the Route number are 999.1 to 999.8 and 999.20 out, line A has the timetable route number 999.30. Clock offer The basic clock of the Munich S-Bahn (lines S1 to S8) is full time 20 minutes, which is made on sections of individual branches in the rush hour by amplifier features a 10-minute intervals. A special case is the route to Erding, where weekday morning runs a combination of express trains from Erding and normal S-Bahn trains from Markt Schwaben, which is incorporated from Ostbahnhof in the 10-minute intervals. There are also on the S4-West and Freising and Munich sporadic amplifier driving in rush hour, which, however, not pass through the main line tunnel. Some foreign branches used one of three trains outside peak hours is already some support before the final destination, so that it follows on the last sections a 20/40-Minuten-Takt. Specifically, these are: * Markt Schwaben on the S2-Erding * Dachau on the S2-Peter Hausen * Maisach on the S3-Mammendorf * Deisenhofen on the S3-wooden churches * Grafrath and Buchenau on the S4-Geltendorf * Grafing station on the S4-Ebersberg * Starnberg on the S6-Tutzing * Höllriegelskreuth on the S7-Wolfratshausen * Wessling on the S8-Mr Ching A special case is the S7 towards Cross Street: * And Höhenkirchen - Siegertsbrunn is a 20-minute intervals, * And Aying a 20/40-Minuten-Takt and * And cross street is only one hour. Routes The train travels on partly own routes (one or two tracks), some double-track lines in a mixed mode (ring operation) with other traffic (passengers and freight), and sometimes more than double-track lines in the line operation. On the latter are one-or two tracks used by the S-Bahn and the two other tracks from the remaining traffic. In the following survey the route length is specified in each case from Munich Central Station or Ostbahnhof, since there begins the chainage of the lines. Exceptions for connecting paths that start are not there, the source noted mileage information. (Note:. Updated edition available) Current lines (*) Terminus of the amplifier units. Up here there during rush hour, a 10-minute intervals. (+) Unique features of the amplifier of 10 bar. Former line names and station name changes / 29px | S22: Before 31May 1981 S7 wrong today because of a lack of tunnel under the Railroad tracks from the Donnersbergerbrücke as S10 only to Hauptbahnhof (train station Holzkirchen wing) without stopping at Donnersberger and hacker bridge. Today's S27 S22 also ended up as the wood instead Kirchner today at Munich station wing of the main station . html traffic chronicle of KVR München . Were used rake of features. * / 29px | S11: The S5 and S11 lead as special lines during the [Summer Olympics | Olympic Games 1972 ] of John Church (S5) or Moosach (S11) for today abandoned Olympic Stadium Station . * , 1985 started as a special line for major events in the Olympic Park to the station Moosach 1988 Olympic Stadium . * : In 1975, the operation of the S-train station Freiham set. * : In 1981, the operation of the S-train station Großhesselohe set http://www.muenchnerubahn.de/. report / schnellbahnnetzplaene / * / 29px | S27: The start of the S-train station was on 26 Heimeranplatz September 1982 . * : In 1992, the station Unterpfaffenhofen-in Germering Germering-Unterpfaffenhofen renamed S rail network plans to''tram-muenchen.de''. * / 29px | S8: Until the construction of the airport line S8 (1991) served the S3 route Nannhofen-Ismaning.After the construction of the route to the airport, the S8 ended in the West in Pasing, the S3 went east to the Ostbahnhof. Later, the two lines were merged in order to relieve the regular route. Because of the importance of the airport line declined to S3 on the label. * : From December 2004 to December 2005 experienced a renaissance S3: She drove during rush hour as an amplifier line between Maisach and Zorneding to access these sections, the promised 10-minuteto realize clock. (Red / black). After a year, these lines became obsolete as the western branches of the S4 and S8 were exchanged. * : As at 28 May 2000, the breakpoints and renamed Esterhofen Walpertshofen to line S2 in four churches and Esterhofen Hebertshausen . * : With the schedule change in late 2004 (12 December 2004), the station was Mühlthal abandoned since the S6 and the 7.7 km between Gauting Starnberg Nord runs non-stop . * : With the schedule change in late 2005, the terminus of the S4 line (previously S8) renamed from Nannhofen in Mammendorf. * : the timetable change in December 2009 was the designation S5. * : the timetable change in December 2009, the S3 reintroduced. It runs now between Mammendorf and wooden churches. History and development First plans before the world wars In 1900 a study was published by Theodor Lechner, who was at that time director of the local railway joint-stock company. The local train operating company, among other things, the Munich-Isartalbahnhof to Wolfratshausen. This proposal should be the route from west to east over the current content-Ostbahnhof railway station and also run a connection Isartalbahnhof-Unterföhring be built, which should meet in the island of coal, now the Museum Island. In this study, there was talk of a tunnel or elevated. In 1911, a memorandum of Royal Decree no. Bay. Ministry of Transport Affairs, in which the idea of connecting track was picked up. This memorandum also the expansion of the former long-distance routes to 4 tracks (two mainline tracks, 2 tracks for the transport) was mentioned. In 1928, then reintroduced in a study by Joseph Rank a memorandum titled "On the shift of traffic priority". It was mooted, the then main station towards Pasing to some level of today's Donnersbergerbrücke move and connect through a tunnel and main railway stations. The underground route would make it, "the long-distance transport to the inner city and perhaps to lead through them," it said in the study. Due to the economic crisis which erupted in 1929, however, was a version of the plan impossible. In the 1930s, the construction of a commuter train tunnel had been started in the inner city. On May 22, 1938, the first pile was for the construction of a proposed north-south tunnel of the S-Bahn from the Lindwurm-/Ziemssenstraße, between today's metro stations Sendlinger score and Goetheplatz. In the speech of Julius Henry Dorpmüller, the Director General of the German railways, the project to the public was called "S-Bahn". Due to the outbreak of the World War II were placed in the following years all the work and planning at the Munich S-Bahn network on ice. After the war, the already built part of the tunnel by the locals as the region was used for fungi and from 1971 as part of the U-Bahn line U6 its current destination supplied. Construction of the trunk line } deep |} |} 1965 joined the West, the Bavaria, the City of Munich and then [[] German Federal Railways] a contract about the construction of the Munich S-Bahn. Has accelerated the project by April 26, 1966 in Rome of International Olympic Committee decision to host the 1972 Summer Olympics in Munich. The train had to be operational within six years. On June 15, 1966, the first ramming the construction of the main line tunnel was made on the occasion of the beginning of the Munich S-Bahn-building in the Arnulfstraße to the Munich main station. with retracting the Ostbahnhof S7]] In addition to the tunnel under the center of Munich had the entire infrastructure to be strengthened. The rail network of suburban trains were upgraded and modernized.Many stations had to be replaced. The platforms were extended to a length of 210 m, so that could keep long trains (70 or 140 meters on demand less traffic), and the platform height was increased cm on 76th However, had the trains in ET 420 an initial amount of about 1 m, as well as the current guidelines of the ET 423, which is why today wheelchair and People with strollers and handicapped people get started on several stations in the suburbs have problems to overcome nearly 25 cm from the platform onto the train. Platforms, which were renewed in recent years, or constructed, and the tunnel stations were, however, a greater height, so that there is a level access possible. All construction took place under great time pressure. On 25 February 1971 celebrated the topping out in the tunnel tube of the trunk line. In May of that year was the first S-Bahn train of the series ET 420 on the track Pasing-Gauting used. The regular flow operations began there on 1 September 1971. style="clear:both" Start of operations in 1972 On 28 April 1972, the S-Bahn tunnel (Hauptbahnhof-Marie-place Eastern) opened for trial operation. On May 28, 1972, the Munich S-Bahn finally launched with over 360 kilometers of track and 101 trains of the series ET 420 in the color green blue / gray gravel. It was the first time in Germany was an S-train network to a date in such a large scale in operation. The forecasts were for 240,000 travelers a day, after a year, the daily number of passengers rose to 400,000. S-Bahn Munich celebrates 35th birthday ' '. In: DB World, July / August 2007, part of South Regional, p. 23 First, a 40-minute intervals was offered, which was partially condensed to 20 minutes Uwe Weiger:''A new face for an old model of success - the Munich S-Bahn in transition. In: Eisenbahn-Revue International, No. 1 / 2001, , p. 37-43 . The route to Wolfratshausen - today's S7 - S10 was at that time as have older aluminum-pull trains that traveled from Holzkirchen wing station from the main railway station, in operation. It was only after the creation of a 260 m long tunnel for passing under the main tracks between the newly built breakpoint Heimeranplatz renamed (open until 26 September 1982) and the station expanded to four tracks Donnersbergerbrücke on May 31, 1981, S7, since they could then operate on the regular route. Olympic lines Just three months after the premiere ride opened in 1972, the then German President Gustav Heinemann the 1972 Summer Olympics in Munich. While the games were in addition to the existing S-Bahn lines two special lines of the S-Bahn to the train North Ring | used for the now disused and decaying Olympia Stadium Munich Olympic Stadium. The new Munich S-Bahn system proved itself during the Olympic Games well and transported in 17 days, 3.18 million passengers in 7138 trips to and from the venues.The special lines have been used for several years on major football matches and other major events in the Olympic Stadium. As early as 1972, the train operated on the main line with train control (LZB) without visual signals with cab signaling. However, the system back then was very error prone, so it was removed after a few years. In 2004, on the main line again built LZB technique to increase the capacity of the range from 24 to 30 trains an hour. Develop the network and clock densification Since the opening of the Munich S-Bahn, the railway network (separate tracks) in several expansion steps extended (from 2001 to 2005 in a 266-million-euro expansion program): Own tracks on main routes: * 18 December 1976 Lochhausen - Olching (S3 West, four-track) * 3 November 1979 Trudering - Hair (S4 East, four-track) * 1 June 1980 Olching - Maisach (S3 West, four-track) * 31 March 1988 Maisach - Nannhofen (now Mammendorf, S3 West, three tracks) * 25 September 1988 hair - Zorneding (S4 East, four-track) * 1999 Zorneding - Grafing Bf (S4 East, four-track) * 2003 Ostbahnhof - Riem: Transfer of the Regionalzugstrecke to Mühldorf on the grounds of the abandoned Rbf Munich East (S2 East) * 2004 Dachau - Peter Hausen (S2 West, three tracks), of which Hebertshausen - Röhrmoos four single track- * 12 December 2005 Laim - Dachau (S2 West, four-track) New Routes (2-track): * 7 March 1992 Ismaning (New tunnel station) - Munich Airport (S8) * 29 November 1998 Neufahrn b. Freising - Munich Airport (S1) New stops: * 1978 Neuperlach South (S7 East) * 1978 Unterschleissheim (S1) * 1980 Esting (S3 West) * 1982 Heimeranplatz (S7 West) * 2000 North Star Mountain (S6 West) * 2005 Untermenzing (S2 West) * 2009 Deer Park (main line S1, S2, S3, S4, S6, S8) Cultivation of a second track: * 27 September 1984 Freiham - Germering (S8 West) * 29 September 1985 Gilching-Argelsried - Wessling (S8 West) * 22 December 1986 Germering - Gilching-Argelsried (S8 West) * 2004 Giesing - Deisenhofen (S3 East) * 21 November 2005 Johanneskirchen - Ismaning (S8 - with tunnel station Unterföhring) As part of this route expansions was initially at a continuous 20-minute intervals realized. As of December 2004 then the clock''10''on the upgraded roads was introduced, as it exists today. All the "clock-10-lines" are now on their own track, separate from other traffic. Roadmap symmetry With the timetable change on 13 December 2009 the lines run from east to west on the main line in the following order: S2, S6, S7 (S8), S3 (S2), S4, S1, S8 (S3) (in parentheses clock amplifier units) : In the opposite direction, the trains continue exactly in the reverse order. The order of the features of the West branches remained on the main line almost unchanged, yet those were replaced by Maisach (pull amplifier) and, after Peter Hausen. In the East, the branches and from the airport to Ebersberg were each delayed by two minutes through an exchange with the Ostbahnhof ending lines. This gives all the "clock-10-lines" on the main line, an actual 10-minute intervals. Furthermore, the stroke location from / to Holzkirchen deferred for ten minutes through an exchange with the route of the "clock-10-amp" from / to Deisenhofen. The departure times on the external lines still remained largely the same, only on the S3-east they were deferred for ten minutes. http://www.bayern-takt.de/dl/Pressemitteilung_S-Bahn-Linien_Ende_2009_final.pdf line changes from 12/2009 On the compression stroke branches to Dachau (S2), Maisach (S3) and Zorneding (S4 / S6) the current 8/12- or 7/13-Minuten-Takt improved peak hours to an almost exact 10-minute intervals, as to Germering (S8) and Deisenhofen (S3) passed already. The schedule is a return to symmetry there since the timetable change on 12 December 2004. The line runs to 12 December 2009 from east to west on the main line in the order: S2 (S4) S6, S7 (S5) S4 (S2) S8, S1, S5 (in parentheses clock amplifier units) In the opposite direction since the trains were exactly in reverse order. This is essential in order for such over-corner connections, B. to offer transfer times - in West Cross and Berg am Laim, in both directions equally good - short. Since then all the inner-city route traffic lines a single symmetry of time (meeting time), within the main line half a minute: is 00, the outer lines but half a minute before: 00, due to the two-minute buffer time each inward Ostbahnhof and in Pasing (S4, S5, S6, S8), Laim (S1, S2) and Donnersbergerbrücke (S7). Before 31 May 1981 (receiving the S7 in the main line) this symmetry was before, was then over the years but lost through repeated asymmetric route exchange of different lines. Upgrading of the trunk line In January 2003, with one of the largest construction projects in the history of the Munich S-Bahn started: On the main route between the stations and Pasing Leuchtenbergring a new signal system was installed. Therefore, the main line tunnel was accessible to February 2004 at 49 at night and weekends, not a replacement bus service was set up at the surface. It was also the main route for a new electronic interlocking (ESTW) built with sub-centers near the Donnersbergerbrücke am Ostbahnhof, which is served by the operations center at the Donnersbergerbrücke. Since autumn 2004, the driving conditions on the S-Bahn-trunk line with LZB with CIR-ELKE II performed. This signaling allows driving on''electronic''view with very tight headways. The capacity of the tunnel increased in the control operation from 24 to 30 trains per hour. With the timetable change on 12 December 2004 on the line branches Maisach S4 and S4 and S5 Zorneding Germering-U. and doubled S5 Deisenhofen in rush hour (peak hours) the number of trains from three to six per hour. Since 12 December 2005 on the western portion of the S2 to Dachau offered a clock doubling. By 2007, invested federal, state and track some two billion euros in the expansion of the network. On 8 May 2004 gave an S-Bahn train station Leuchtenbergring together with a construction train. 54 of the 110 passengers were injured, seven of them seriously. message''S-train accident in Munich.'' In: Eisenbahn-Revue International, No. 7 / 2004, p. 294 Barrier-free expansion of the stations In the original state of 1972 no stations in the outer area and only a few stops along the trunk routes, tunnels were built without barriers. The platform height of only 76 centimeters (at a starting height of 96 centimeters in the trains) and the lack of elevators prevented this in most cases. Since the late 1990s, however, the stations of the S-Bahn Munich will also gradually be accessible. Initially this was done mostly in the context of line extensions, as this often cancel the stations already complete and had to rebuild, such as multiple-track sections along the upgraded route to Grafing station (1999) Deisenhofen (2004) and Dachau (2005). Meanwhile, increasingly, individual non-upgraded stations along routes outside rehabilitated. Since, in addition to the retrofitting of lifts and the increase in platform height to 96 inches in most cases, numerous other activities executed, the appearance of the Munich S-Bahn stations transforms rapidly from an outdated standard of the early 1970s at a significantly more modern look. These include mainly new, transparent platform canopies and a completely new platform furniture (benches, information display). Only a few stations are still largely in its original state in 1972. Disused stations A special feature of the S-Bahn Munich on some abandoned, all located above ground, but not degraded stations. Worth mentioning here is the former train station Olympic Stadium, which was opened in 1972 for the Olympic Games and a major traffic load during the 1972 Summer Olympics wore. Then the station was still hit on football game days or at events at the Olympic Stadium in a special line, then unnecessary and 1988, but eventually abandoned. The station is still largely in original condition and finally plummets. There is no rail connection to the rest of the network for several years, it no longer, as the track by a pit for the extension of the U3 has been lost. Reactivation of the station is not planned because the area now by the Olympia shopping center extended lines of the Munich U-Bahn will be developed. Since the proposed project of the Transrapid Munich from the main station to the Airport Munich is not realized, the route would pass directly through the former railway station, this station will continue to rack and ruin. To the International Horticultural Exhibition 1983 (IGA) is a breakpoint''IGA-Park''between Heimeranplatz and Harass was established.Platform and bus stop signs are still visible. The breakpoint could only be approached from the direction Heimeranplatz and was used only on special trains of Deutsche Bahn, but not from the S-Bahn. Freiham on the southwestern outskirts of the city by the end of May 1975 had its own train station on the line S5 (now S8), which was closed due to only about 70 arriving and departing each day, however. The building has since been used by Deutsche Bahn for other purposes. The platforms were in the course of the two-track extension of the S-Bahn route demolished in the mid 1980s. Because of current major construction projects the district is later than 2012 connected via a new, in the center of the district located at the current breakpoint Freiham S8. are / 301937/20090218.html course for new S-Bahn station Freiham found Outside the train station also Mühlthal is mentioned, which lies just north of Star Mountain. After it was opened in November 2000, the new S-Bahn station Starnberg Nord, was abandoned with the new timetable in December 2004, the rather low-traffic station in Mühlthal. Since the station far away from each village as a curiosity in the forest and is mainly used only as a traveling train, the conveyance was relatively easy to enforce.' Submited series From the year 2000, the trains of the series ET 420 were | were gradually replaced by the more modern trains of the type 423 Class 423.The last train of the series ET 420 ("Olympia railcar") drove in December 2004 in Munich S-Bahn network is a regular person capacity and has been found only in the museum service with regular special events. A total of 238 units of the class ET 423 are on the lines S1, S2, S3, S4, S6, S7, S8 and S20 and S27 in action. They are located in the S-Bahn-owned plant in Munich-Steinhausen, where they are maintained and cleaned. On the non-electrified line A for Altomünster operating in Mühldorf am Inn Headquartered diesel multiple units of the VT 628 of the South-East Bavaria ground. Until 2007, individual timetable VT were 628 of the | present depot Kempten Kempten BW. Plans for further expansion Second main line Since most of the S-Bahn ride the main line, it presents a bottleneck in the S-Bahn network, leading at least disturbances to long delays. It is therefore a total of about 7.3 km long second trunk line tunnel to be built. This begins between Laim and Donnersbergerbrücke and leads only to the north, the main train station south and then back north of the existing main line to the Ostbahnhof. This is the latest plans no longer cause a bifurcation to Leuchtenbergring. Instead, turn the route from the east coming after the Leuchtenbergring into a second underground S-Bahn station in the Orleans Square, which is conducted under the name East Railway Station and from the above-ground tracks and the subway station is within Ostbahnhof. The old plan with a branch at the Maximilianeum, two tunnels under the church and Einstein street and a reconstruction of the East Railway Station have now been abandoned for cost reasons. The tunnel was at a comparative study of 2001 against the variant of the " Südring" (long-distance and regional trains to Salzburg and Mühldorf) through yet, however, still under fire. The arguments are - in addition to the greatly increased cost forecast by now were up to € 2.4 billion - the opposite of the existing main line station low density (which have a shorter by 8 minutes drive from crossing the city is achieved) and the Location of the stations in up to 40 m depth, which is seen as a risk for fire. and | As breakpoints only Station main station is Marienhof (north of Marienplatz) is provided. Originally planned further breakpoints (Arnulf Park, Lenbachplatz, Maxmonument and Max-Weber-Platz) were in favor of more passengers generating Express system taken out of the planning. A report from 2009 comes to the same conclusion and gives preference to the tunnel. However, the conclusions of this report have already been criticized from several sides. Thus, in the costs had been included for the Südring including land purchase prices, which has the train already. Cost for the necessary anyway (and already planned) Noise Abatement have not been deducted. On 16 January 2003 had agreed on the state of Bavaria and the German Railway Schedule a framework for the project. The project should be implemented by 2010.Over about a year, developed the plan documents of ten consultants and 17December 2004 the Federal Railway Authority to initiate the plan approval process passed. By the design speed of 70 to 120 km / h, and the restriction to two stations is expected to decrease the travel time between Laim and Ostbahnhof in the future from 15 to 9.5 minutes. Both second S-Bahn and main line Transrapid in Munich?. In: Eisenbahn-Revue International, No. 2 / 2005, , p. 74 f. 2005 the projected cost, including a new electronic interlocking on Eastern Railway Station, at around 1.3 billion euros. Of these, 60 percent should be from GVFG. Made funds and 40 percent from state funds ''Bayern fights for federal funding for extensions in the rail network. In: Eisenbahn-Revue International, Issue 5 / 2005, , p. 242 f. In April 2010, the Bavarian state parliament building of the tunnel. The cost is planned at 1.5 billion euros (price as of 2004), and in March 2010 were in a cabinet submission already expected cost of two billion euros. German Rail expects (July 2010) with the start of construction tenders in early 2011 second-s-bahn-tunnel-threatens-861429.html''the Second S-Bahn tunnel threatens the off.'' In: Münchner Merkur, 31 July 2010 The construction center should start in 2011 at several places simultaneously.'' train digs Haidhausen many mines.'' In: Süddeutsche Zeitung (regional edition Bayern), No. 11, 15-16. January 2011, p. 63 Clock offer As part of the planning approval for the second train tunnel was also the concept of operations the unit in charge of capacity planning SMA and Partners introduced (so-called coprecipitation 2), which means a complete review of the Munich S-Bahn system. Particularly through the Express system will be further away from Munich places connected by up to 30 minutes faster each other, or it can reach the passengers to downtown (Marienhof, Central Station) by up to 15 minutes faster than today. This variation was in the planning preference over a similarly been thinking about extending the 10-minute clock is only at peak times on all qualifying upgraded roads in structurally dense suburban area, since it both more distant places by the much shorter journey time and the urban areas a all-day 15-minute intervals can benefit.Thus, the express train can be tied to two line branches, it is necessary to correspondingly few stops on the second main line and to make them able to express. The express train operated while on the outer tracks all stops to the suburban area (about 20-25 km around the Marienplatz), where it has connection to one in the 15-minute intervals moving suburban train, which holds everywhere . Then she goes through with it boatsmen held out little intermediate stops to Pasing, Laim or Leuchtenbergring for about 3-5 minutes after arriving 15 minutes earlier worn suburban S-Bahn. Then the ride the express train exclusively in the Express-tunnel results with only two intermediate stops and 10 minutes drive, while the suburban train the old tunnel with 9 intermediate stops and 18 minutes takes drive, then where oncentral station or picked up at the Marienhof suburban S-Bahn. The next meeting of the two trains then the Express train again for 3-5 minutes ahead of the outdated suburban S-Bahn and can then go through a few intermediate stops to the terminus of the suburban train. Here again there is connection from the past 30 minutes on the other end of the line worn suburban S-Bahn. Afterwards, the express train continued its journey until the end of the line and keeps all intermediate stations. For this the following measures: * Change the clock frequency throughout the day from the current 20 minutes to 15 minutes in a radius of 20-25 km around the city center and in the peak hours up to the end points * Introduction of express commuter trains in all-day 30-minute intervals. This requires some external routes to be strengthened in sections double tracked. * The other routes are only after the expansion to four tracks (Munich-Passing - Buchenau and Munich-Riem - Markt Schwaben) for further improvements to services (express train) is provided. The following line names and through bonds based on the recent planning approval documents and Voruntersuchungsberichten. Changes are therefore still possible. ]] The 15-minute intervals as suburban commuter trains in the time range of 5-20 Clock up to the following stations (current cycle to peak hours / NPCs): * b. Neufahrn Freising (20/20) and height Church Siegertsbrunn (20/20) * : Dachau (10/20) and Deisenhofen (10/20) * : Maisach (10/20), and Markt Schwaben (20/20) * : Buchenau (20/20) * : Wessling (10/20) and Zorneding (10/20) * : Gauting (20/20) and airport (20/20) * : Höllriegelskreuth (20/20) The Express commuter trains will run every 30 minutes throughout the day mostly on the following routes (currently alternating 20 - to 40/60-Minuten-Takt) and hold in the indicated sections everywhere: * West: Peter Hausen - Dachau further support to Laim: Karl Field * West: Mammendorf - Maisach further, holding up Pasing Olching, Gröbenzell * West: Mr. Ching - Wessling further, holding up Pasing Germering * West: Tutzing - Gauting, no hold up Pasing * Ost: Holzkirchen - Deisenhofen, further holding up Ostbahnhof: Taufkirchen, Giesing * Ost: Riem - Leuchtenbergring (without removing) * Ost: Ebersberg - Zorneding, further holding up Leuchtenbergring: Hair, Trudering * East: Airport - Ismaning, to Leuchtenbergring no support Express traffic after a successful four-track configuration: * Ost: Erding-Markt Schwaben, further holding up Leuchtenbergring: Riem * West: Geltendorf-Buchenau further, holding up Pasing Puchheim Thus resulting to the highly popular stations all day six possible journeys per hour (equivalent to a 10-minute intervals) for the outer branches with express-train a driving time by up to 15 minutes for the trip to Munich main train station and 30 minutes by a line end to end and for all so far only in the 20-minute cycle routes worked better offer by a third with the 15-minute intervals. According to the latest plans with the express commuter train system, for which the second train tunnel is essential to an extension of the commuter trains on the extended MVV area ( Moosburg , sell Ring, Weilheim), as required in the medium to long term. Policy implementation, financing The project is made possible by joint funding. The federal government is scheduled with 60% (currently € 960 million) of total construction costs (€ 1.6 billion). However, if he makes a real contribution depends primarily on the cost-benefit balance of the new trunk line. On the basis of existing plans to 2007, costs were expected to at least € 1.85 billion. The Diet had informed the Ministry in June 2007, this result makes federal grants impossible Bavaria, Munich will hang Sueddeutsche. EN 5 December 2007 , because of the cost-benefit ratio is too small. The absence of an electronic interlocking and the shortening of the tunnel about 500 m lower the projected cost of 1.85 to 1.6 billion € and change the cost-benefit factor to favor the expansion to 1.18. The expansion is in two stages (2016 to Leuchtenbergring, 2020 to Giesing) are built without open excavation. train almost completely underground Construction of the second trunk line sueddeutsche.de 12th December 2007 The relevant documents are currently being developed in the Bavarian Ministry of Transport. The new cost-benefit calculation is dependent on an optimized design for the second trunk line. The Free State of Bavaria also negotiated with Deutsche Bahn (DB), which operates the S-Bahn. On 10 September 2009, the planning decision for the central sector, given the 1.86 km long tunnel section from the Palace of Justice at the City Hall to the western bank of the Isar. zoning approval for the middle section of the 2nd Trunk line Bild.DE of 10 September 2009 On 24 March 2010 agreed to the Munich city council with 65 out of 80 votes for the construction, and on 14 April also agreed with the Bavarian State Parliament, the tunnel is thus built. trunk line Launches''. In: Süddeutsche Zeitung, 15 April 2010 Alternative planning Südring As early as 1991, the state capital Munich decided, together with the MVV and the DB first plans for the construction of a commuter train southern bypass for Hamburg take an example. In 1995 there was then a feasibility study with the result that a 9.1 km long double-track train line which runs north from the existing tracks of the Heimeranplatz Südring could be built for the S-Bahn. Holding would be provided at the Friedenheimer Bridge (Deer Park), at Heimeranplatz, the Poccistraße and Columbus Square. Laim and Ostbahnhof would be even one additional track and corresponding Überwerfungsbauwerke been necessary. The cost (excluding land acquisition and compensation) were then estimated at 785 million DM (€ 402 million). When operating this program were 12 S-Bahn trains (S1-S6, with a stop in correspondence Laim) per hour, ie, a 5-minute intervals, is provided. During accidents on the existing main line and up to 18 trains per hour would have to travel. It would then gradually can get all the S-Bahn lines (following expansion of the outer lines) a 10-minute intervals, with 30 trains in the old tunnel would be retained and would be in charge for twelve of the southern bypass. Pasing to Laim (S3, S4, S5, S6), it would be 24 trains per hour in 2.5 minutes in Laim to Donnersbergerbrücke (S1 and S2) also 24 trains / h and down since then S7 together 30 trains per hour to the Ostbahnhof. In a comparative study of 2001, however, was the alternative plan tunnel as the better option and is not classified to plan for the southern bypass continued. As part of the planning approval for the second train tunnel in 2006, a citizen initiatives and the Greens Südringplanung in different variants have brought back as a cheaper alternative to the game. For the four tracks upgraded version with the stations Heimeranplatz, Poccistraße, Columbus Square and have created detailed plans In the most recent reports for the variant Südring an Express system has been studied, but was also not fully benefit-cost factor. The report went but, unlike the proposed Südringplanung of only very small extensions of routes from outside, so that only a small increase in traffic achieved. Partial refinement Südring One particular proposal from the private sector is not Südring expand throughout four tracks, but the existing four tracks (Laim - Munich South) and two tracks (Munich South - Eastern Railway Station) to use and Überwerfungsbauwerk s to prevent conflict. The authors of this study, this is sufficient to drive with two S-Bahn lines in 20-minute intervals over the Südring, so that it presents a 10-minute intervals. They also argue that operate 33 trains per hour on the old main line, and thus could all Munich S-Bahn lines with a 10-minute-intervals. The S7 is considered as bundles with the S27, which forms a joint 10-minute intervals. Error statistic as an argument against the Second Tunnel The CSU Councillor George Kronawitter gives as an argument against the Second tunnel so that the number of faults on the main line are so small that this incident statistics is not grounds for a second tunnel. At the core section 2009, there were only 15 faults from a total of 237 faults. On the line was prone to failure S1. The accident statistics from 2009 is as follows: article on the Munich S-Bahn alarms Downtown area * Re-opening of the''breakpoint''Freiham 1 km east of the disused railway station in 1975 (S8) * Construction of a''breakpoint''Menterschwaige between Solln and Deisenhofen (S20, S27) * Upgrading of the''clip''Sendlinger between Pasing Heimeranplatz (S20) * Construction of a''breakpoint''Berduxstraße between Obermenzing and Laim (S1/S2 West) * Construction of a breakpoint''Am Moos field''between Berg am Laim and Riem (S2 East) External routes Festival scheduled activities * Construction of a two-track meeting portion, an additional crossing station and electrification of the line between A and Dachau Altomünster. After the conversion there, a 30-minute intervals (instead of 60) will be offered. The measure is currently in plan approval and the extension will be completed no earlier than late 2012. The last cost estimate was 47 million Euro off. * Erdinger ring closure: as a double track connection between the ends of the S2-East (Erding), the S1 and S8 at the airport, with continuation of the S2 of the new breakpoint Mintraching and Neufahrner counter curve with a then 4-track development to Freising first stage of the "Eastern Bavaria connection" and instead of "Marzling clasp. The planning for the first section Freising Airport is for 2009, scheduled to be completed in 2013. * S-rail link is at the railway line Munich-Mühldorf located stations Hörlkofen, Walpertskirchen, Thann-Matzbach and town by outflanking the S2-East in Markt Schwaben The existing single-track line would this be at least electrified. The previously scheduled four-track development of the S2-east of Feldkirchen and Markt Schwaben, and the pivoting of the range of S2-east to the Fair City with breakpoint (Fair City-North '') were not included in the requirement plan for federal railway infrastructure, which allows for timely implementation unlikely * Extension of the S7 to Geretsried with the stations Gelting, Geretsried Geretsried center and south. . For this route is currently the planning procedures prepared * Four-track extension of the S4-west, between Buchenau and Pasing (planned), because with increasing distance and freight services to Switzerland ( Gotthard Tunnel) is expected in a first phase of Pasing Puchheim. Options * Connection from Moosburg, Langenbach and Marzling to the S-Bahn network (currently Regional train Freising-Landshut with vehicles in the Series 425) * Construction of a bus stop in the industrial area Eching / Neufahrn on the S1 * With the introduction of the Augsburg S-Bahn (in progress) of possible transition to the net at the terminus of the S3 Mammendorf West, possibly at the terminus of the S4 Geltendorf West and at the terminus Altomünster Line A-West Trivia On the evening of 3 November 2008, the first and only child was born S8 in a Munich S-Bahn train line at the train station Munich-Pasing. As a birth gift it received from the DB a life free ticket for all Munich S-Bahn. See also * List of stations of the S-Bahn München * Munich Transport and Tariff Association * DB Regio * U-Bahn München * Tram München Literature Pospischil *, Reinhard, Rudolph, Ernst;''S-Bahn Munich. Alba, Dusseldorf 1997th ISBN 3-87094-358-0. *''By the Isar Valley Railway to S7.'' Festschrift for receiving the S-Bahn-operation between Munich and Wolfratshausen. Railway Board Munich, Munich ed: Self-published, undated 1981 * Armin Franzke:In the tunnel under the City and Isar. 1972: The Munich S-Bahn will resume operation. In: LOK MAGAZIN''251/Jahrgang No. 41/2002. GeraNova Magazine Verlag GmbH, München 2002, ISSN 0458-1822, p. 90-97. * Korhammer, Klaus-Dieter; Franzke, Armin, Rudolph, Ernst;''hub of the south railway hub in Munich. Hestra Verlag, Darmstadt 1991st ISBN 3-7771-0236-9 * Wilhelm-Stempin, Nikolaus:S-train stations in and around Munich. BoD, Norderstedt 2009th ISBN 978-3-8391-0927-4 References Links * website of the 2nd DB S-Bahn Munich main line * website of the S-Bahn München * syndicate S-Bahn München eV * passenger association Pro Bahn to Munich S-Bahn * Resolution of the Planning Committee Regional Planning Association of Munich for the second S-Bahn''main line'' (PDF file, 46 kB) * tunnelaktion.de - Alternatives S-Bahn-concept for Munich - Presentation of alternatives for the 2 S-Bahn-Tunnel from the years 2001-2007 * flash animation of the alternative development''part Südring - Details on one of the alternatives www.tunnelaktion.de'' S-Bahn München Category: Transport (Fürstenfeldbruck district)